High school mhm
by SlayTheLegend
Summary: This is a high school in another location, where the children were given somehing that made their hormones go crazy.
1. Welcome to My School

My name is Brock Hedburg, I'm a normal student... in a school full of lusty teenagers. You'd think that you could escape by picking a random set of classes. Well, you thought wrong. It all began on the first day. I was walking to home room, but then she came out of nowhere. Her name is Avery, she likes to tease me (not sexually, just make fun of me) every now and then, but this time was different. She held me against the lockers and stared into my eyes. She grinned and licked her lips as she moved closer, we could barely move without touching now. She pushed her lips onto mine as she took off my pants. She pulled down my boxers to reveal an above average member of society. She grinned and her eyes few even hungrier. She opened her mouth and let my member in slowly. She didn't leave any part dry, letting go deep into her throat. You could hear her slurping about throughout the hallways, but she didn't care, nobody did at this school. I could feel myself building up, she must have too, because she stopped, took off her pants and panties, and just lied down on the floor, spreading her womanhood wide just for me. I would usually deny, but this girl just left me at the worst time possible, I had no choice. I got down on top of her and slowly inserted. I went as deep as I could, making sure to aim near her sweet spot. She squealed in excitement and held on to me tightly. I pulled out to the tip, letting her get a disappointed look, and pushed in as hard as I could. "AGGH" was all I could hear from her. I continued moving in and out of her, letting her moan every time. Finally, the build up came back, and then I came not so long after. She was overwhelmed with pleasure, hugging me as tightly as possible. When she finally stopped, I got up, cleaned up, put a vibrator in her, and went to home room. You see, this is an average day at school.


	2. Biology Lessons Can Be Fun

It's been a month since the Avery incident, things have settled down for me, except it didn't. It was time for Biology, and I guess the hormones spreader over because two girls locked the door on everybody else. It was just me and them, nobody else was able to get in. Their names were Mary and Lauren, and they looked hornier and Avery. They grinned and took off their clothes quickly. They both worked together to take mine off and when they did, they lost control. Seeing my member caused them to go rampant, touching everything but me. By the time they both squirted, I was ready for action. They both seemed to be in a battle and looked at me during their argument. "Brock, who do you think is better at fucking?" I had no clue what to say. Finally I came up with something suitable. "Well, I haven't tried it with any of you so-" No! Damn hormones. They both grinned and went for my friend. They went in, kissing it and doing whatever they could to pleasure me. After about ten minutes, I was building up. Finally, they decided to go to the next phase. Lauren sat on my face and Mary day on my member. Both went down a in sync and both enjoyed it in sync. Every five minutes, they switched which really threw me off. After they both switched about five times each, I finally was at my limit. They seemed to notice, because they decided to fight with their tits for my member. Both were moving on it, and finally Mt. Brock erupted. They both squeezed my member with their breasts, licking all of the liquid off of it. They finally let me go, so I put a vibrator in both of them. I left immediately after.


	3. Sopranos Dont Just Sing, Nor The Altos

Just three more months and I'm done with school! Chorus was really fun, except for the time when it was just plain sex. After we finished singing, a girl named Diane happily lead me into the Choir rooms giant closet. She locked the door and immediately pinned me against the wall. She pressed her lips against mine, it was a very passionate kiss, before she went lower and unfastened my pants. After taking all of the layers of to reveal my buddy, she began to cleanse it. She let it sit in her mouth as she let her tongue do the talking. She finally moved it around after a few minutes of sitting there. Her head bobbed back and forth, but it was a pretty sloppy form. Eventually I released what had to be released and tried to leave, but she didn't let me. She pulled off her pants (yeah, this girl didn't wear panties) and spread her backend for me. This want my first time, but it was certainly shocking to see this happen. I complied and entered the dark caves of Diane. I went in and out while rubbing her womanhood and groping her breast. In only a few minutes, she emitted released out of pleasure. She left, satisfied, and let me out as well. I got my stuff and was ready to leave, but somebody else wanted me to stay. I was annoyed at first, but realized it was Karolyn, my first crush since meeting her. She grinned and sat me down in a leftover seat. She slowly and seductively took off my pants and my boxers with her teeth. She took my newly formed titanium pillar and set it in her mouth. Unlike Diane, she not only bobbed her head like a good girl, she also moved her tongue around like it was part of a car wash at the same time. This is a lady you want, because when they do it like this, they do it good. She kept at it, even adding her hands and her breasts, getting everything soaking wet. Her sexy eyes never left me, those ocean blue eyes that were as burning hot as Hell itself. Finally, I released my pleasure onto her, and she let it spray all over her like it was a shower. She touched herself near her womanhood as this happened, creating another Volcano ready to be erupted. She grinned and spread herself wide open. I got her to stand up and sit on me instead. She was confused at first, but it made sense. I put my member in her and moved her legs up, wrapping my arms around them from the other thigh to in their thigh and ending by grabbing her head. This was her favorite position and mine as well. We went at it until I came about 19 times. Thrusting in and out of her without stopping. She was on the floor next to Diane, having mini spasms from the pleasure that occurred. I did what I always do and left a vibrator in each of them. The school dance was nearing, and I needed to get one in every girl for the final event.


End file.
